el regreso de la perla de Shikon
by Yami no ojo
Summary: hola soy Yumi Onuki hoy estoy cumpliendo 15 años y voy a ver al templo Higurashi familia que siempre a sido muy amiga de la mía, se que algo muy importante me espera hoy y tengo el presentimiento de que ese algo cambiara el resto de mi vida para siempre...
1. nota de la autora

**nota de la autora, Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi (claramente**

**no me pertenece si ****no no estuviese escribiendo fics) hago esto sin fines de lucro, bla, bla, bla...**

**listo ya Avise **


	2. 1: el pozo se ha reactivado

**cap 1: El pozo se ha reactivado **

* * *

¿?- Yumi baja a desayunar que se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela...

una joven baja corriendo las escaleras

Yumi- ¡aahhhh! buenos días papa, buenos días Kai...-toma una rebanada de pan tostado- ¡ya me voy!

Papa- cuídate Yumi

Kai- hermana recuerda traerme mis dulces...

Yumi- ¡si! **"hola soy Yumi Onuki, tengo 15 años los cuales hoy estoy cumpliendo y estoy en 9no grado, vivo con**

**mi padre y mi hermana menor y trabajo ayudando con los deberes a la señora Higurashi y su familia los**

**cuales son unos viejos amigos de mi familia puesto a que ella y mi padre asistieron juntos a la secundaria,**

**han pasado dos meses desde la ultima vez que vi a Kagome, según Sota ella se caso y se fue lejos, en fin,**

**creo que mejor me apuro o llegare tarde de nuevo y me dejaran fuera del salón de clases..."**

¿?- hola Yumi

Yumi- hola Chiyo, hola Yoko, hola Takara...

Entre tanto fueron conversando en lo que llegaban a clases, Yumi era una joven alta, de cabello negro largo

hasta la cintura y con un flequillo parecido al de Kagome, tenia ojos color chocolate y un rostro un poco infantil,

ella estudiaba en la misma secundaria en la que había estudiado Kagome...

.

Después de la escuela esta se dirigió al templo Higurashi para hacer sus labores del día...

Yumi- ¡hola ya vine!

Sra Higurashi- hola Yumi ¿como te fue?

Yumi- bien ¿y Sota? me dijo que necesitaba que lo ayudara con unas tareas de matemáticas...

Sra Higurashi- esta en la sala, después podrás ayudarme a limpiar el templo del pozo ¿de acuerdo?

Yumi- por supuesto...

Sra Higurashi- ah y Yumi ¿quieres algo de tomar? tengo jugo de naranja...

Yumi- si muchas gracias...

.

Despues de aquello y de ayudar a Sota con su tarea Yumi se dedico a su labor de dedicar el templo

del pozo, ya cuando estaba terminando Sota fue a llevarle un poco de jugo de naranja

Sota- Yumi te traje un poco mas de jugo, debes estar exhausta...

Yumi- gracias Sota te lo agradezco mu... Sota ¿escuchas eso?

Sota- ¿oh? ¿de que hablas?

Yumi- es como un gruñido...

Sota- ¿que? Yumi yo no oigo nada, el calor ya te debe estar haciendo daño...

Yumi- no Sota te estoy hablando en serio, estoy escuchando un gruñido y... vi-vi-viene del pozo...

Sota- ¡¿QUE?! Yumi mejor vayámonos de aquí...

De repente una luz emerge del pozo devora huesos, la tapa que tenia puesta quedo destrozada y una gran

ráfaga de aire azoto el lugar empujando consigo a Yumi dentro del pozo...

Yumi- ¡ahhh!

Sota- ¡Yumi...!

Dentro del pozo la joven chica despertó...

Yumi- auch... ¿pero que paso? -entonces empezó a trepar hasta la superficie- ¿que rayos...? ¡¿donde estoy?! -al

salir del pozo la joven se encontraba en otra parte ya que no estaba el templo del pozo sino mas bien la plena

vista del cielo raso- ¡ahhhh...! ¡¿en donde rayos se supone que estoy?!

rápidamente empieza a correr en busca de alguna señal de vida humana adentrándose en un bosque...

Yumi- que raro aquí todo se siente tan tranquilo... ¿pero donde estarán las personas?

sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta un árbol muy alto el cual reconoció al instante

Yumi- pero si... ¡este es el árbol sagrado! esto se esta poniendo mas extraño a cada segundo que pasa...

Entonces y sin decir mas decidió treparse al árbol para ver si lograba visualizar aunque sea una aldea o

cabaña o algo... ¡lo que sea!

.

En la época actual...

Sota- ¡mama! ¡mama!

Sra Higurashi- ¿que paso Sota? -le pregunto esta al ver a su hijo que llego corriendo, desesperado, como si su

vida dependiera de ello, pálido y con la respiración entrecortada

Sota- mama... el... pozo... se ha... reactivado...

Sra Higurashi- ¿pero que dices Sota como que se volvió a activar?

el chico le relato lo sucedido a su madre lo cual la dejo conmocionada...

Sota- y eso fue lo que paso...

Sra Higrashi- ¡oh no! ¿y ahora que aremos? Kaito se va preocupar al ver que su hija no regresa...

Sota- bueno tal vez podamos pensar en algo que decirle para ganar algo de tiempo y bueno la ventaja que

tenemos es que a lo mejor Yumi se encuentre con Kagome...

Sra Higurashi- si tienes razón es lo mas probable...

Y con ese razonamiento se tranquilizaron lo suficiente como para pensar en que le iban a decir al padre de Yumi...

.

En el pasado...

Yumi se había montado en una de las ramas de aquel árbol tratando de ver algo pero no lo lograba era inútil,

pero de repente para sumarse a su ya demasiada lista de desastres de ese día se resbalo de la rama

en la que estaba sentada y ¡zaz! se fue abajo aterrizando sobre algo o mejor dicho sobre alguien y no

alguien cualquiera sino un peliplateado bien conocido por todos nosotros...

Yumi- auch mi cabeza...

¿?- quítate de encima humana...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**muajajaja...**

**¿quien sera el peliplateado?**

**¿que pasara?**

**¿les gusto?**

**espero sus reviews**

**sayonara...**


	3. 2: ¿en donde estoy?

**capitulo 2: ¿en donde estoy?**

* * *

Yumi- hay mi cabeza

¿?: quítate de encima humana...

Yumi- ¿uh? ¡hay perdón lo siento mu...! un momento... ¿me llamaste humana?

A lo lejos se escuchaba una voz que se acercaba...

¿?- ¡deja nada mas que lo vea! ¡todavía no he terminado de decirle sus verdades!

¿?- espera Inuyasha no hagas una tontería...

¿?- si Inuyasha por favor escucha lo que te decimos...

Al llegar donde estaban los otros dos...

Inuyasha- ¡escu...! -se calla abruptamente y pone una mirada picara- vaya, vaya Sesshomaru ¿quien lo

diría? el gran lord del oeste que supuestamente jamas se fijaría en una simple humana

verlo hoy en día en esa posición me impresionas...

Sesshomaru- ¿pero de que rayos hablas bestia insolen...? -entonces se dio cuenta de lo que su hermano menor

hablaba ya que Yumi y el se hallaban en una posición algo comprometedora- ¡ya te dije que te me quites de encima

humana insignificante si no quieres terminar muerta en este instante!

Yumi- loco... -murmuro cosa que ni para el Yokai ni el Hanyou paso desapercibida pero ambos

lo ignoraron- y se puede saber ¿por que me llamas humana? digo yo se que soy un ser humano pero para que

te lo sepas mi nombre es Yumi...

este solo ignoro lo dicho por ella y la vio con ojos de muerte cosa que ella también ignoro

¿?- bueno creo que deberíamos presentarnos

¿?- si es cierto, Yumi mi nombre es Sango y el es mi esposo Miroku... -dijo señalando

al susodicho- gusto en conocerte...

Inuyasha- y yo soy Inuyasha y aquel idiota con el que tuviste la mala suerte de toparte es mi

medio hermano Sesshomaru...

Yumi- es un gusto conocerte Inuyasha... -le echa una mirada acecina a Sesshomaru por el rabillo del ojo- y ¿ah?

un momento Inuyasha dices ¡entonces tu eres el esposo de Kagome!

Inuyasha- ¿que? -dice rojo como un tomate- ah espera niña Kagome y yo somos pareja

pero aun no nos hemos casado...

Yumi- ¿ah? pero si Sota me dijo que... -murmura- Sota ya vas a ver...

Miroku- mmm... Inuyasha ¿no te has fijado en la ropa que lleva esa chica?

Sango- ¡monje mujeriego! ¡¿en que estas...?!

Miroku- ya amorcito cálmate, no me estoy refiriendo a eso, fíjense en su ropa ¿no les parece conocida?

Inuyasha- es cierto... niña ¿y tu de donde conoces a Kagome?

Yumi- ¿ah? pues es que nuestras familias siempre han sido muy amigas...

Inuyasha- ya veo... y dime Yumi ¿tu llegaste aquí a través del pozo verdad?

Yumi- ah pues si eso creo

Inuyasha- chicos creo que es mejor que vayamos a ver a la anciana Kaede...

Sango si estoy de acuerdo

Pero de repente se escucha un gran estruendo en dirección a la aldea...

Inuyasha- ¡oh no Kagome!

Sango- ¡Miroku los niños!

Sesshomaru no dijo nada pero inmediatamente pensó en Rin, todos empezaron a correr en dirección a la aldea

incluyendo al lord del oeste, cuando llegaron había un monstruo gigante atacando la aldea y Kagome junto a

Shippo, Kohaku y Kirara que se encontraban de visita estaban haciendo frente al ataque...

pronto se le unieron Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y hasta Sesshomaru a la batalla, Yumi decidió quedarse al margen

de la pelea ya que para empezar ella nunca había estado en una situación así, también estaba el factor de

que jamas había visto a un monstruo en su vida y por ultimo que por mas conocimiento que ella poseyese

no sabia que rayos hacer, al final parecía que por fin iban a acabar con esa criatura pero de un momento a otro

esa cosa empezó a dirigirse hacia Yumi

Yumi- ¡ahhh! -empezó a correr asustara como si su vida dependiera de eso y bueno es que en realidad era así

monstruo- ¡la perla! ¡dame la perla te lo exijo!

Inuyasha- ¿la perla? ¿estará hablando de...?

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, Inuyasha y Kagome- ¡la perla de shikon!

Yumi- ¡oigan esta muy interesante su platica allí pero creo que me vendría bien una mano acá!

en ese momento la criatura atrapo a Yumi con sus garras en su cuello haciendo que le fuese faltando el aire a la

chica, con su otro brazo hizo un movimiento rápido y le dio un zarpazo en el hombro derecho, cerca del corazón

Yumi- ¡ahhh! -grito de dolor mientras que el monstruo se tragaba perla y la empezaba a estrangular con mas fuerza

pero algo hizo que se detuviera ya que su brazo había sido cortado haciendo que la chica cayera semiinconsciente

en brazos de Sesshomaru...

Yumi- gr-gra-gracias

Sesshomaru- hump... -la coloco en el suelo y comenzó a pelear mientras se le unía a la batalla Inuyasha y los

demás a la vez que Kagome, Shippo y la anciana Kaede se dirigieron a atender a Yumi la cual ya

se encontraba inconsciente, una vez que lograron derrotar a la criatura Kagome fue a buscar la perla que se

había adentrado en su cuerpo

Kagome- listo...

anciana Kaede- chicos creo que es mejor que vayamos a dentro ya esta anocheciendo...

Sesshomaru iba a irse hasta que...

Rin- ¡amo Sesshomaru regreso! ¡pensé que se iría después de que discutió con el señor Inuyasha!

así que después de eso no tuvo de otra que quedarse hospedado en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¿les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿que opinan?**

**espero sus comentarios ya lo saben**

**y depende de ellos el rumbo que tome esta historia**

**saludos aquí se despide yami no ojo...**

**sayonara...**


	4. 3: explicaciones y discusiones

**capitulo 3: explicaciones y ****discusiones**

* * *

Al día siguiente en el templo Higurashi...

¡Ring! ...

Señora Higurashi- ¿hola?

¿?- ¿Izumi? habla Kaito

Izumi- oh hola Kaito... -respondió algo nerviosa ya que podía sentir a donde podía ir la conversación

Kaito- Izumi ¿sabes algo de Yumi? es que ayer no llego a dormir a la casa...

Izumi- oh tranquilo Kaito ella esta bien** *espero* **lo que pasa es ayer se le hizo tarde así que se quedo a

dormir aquí anoche

Kaito- ah -suspiro- que alivio ¿puedo hablar con ella?

Izumi- ah es que ella ya se fue a la escuela...

Kaito- ¿a la escuela? ¿pero si hoy es sábado?

Izumi- ah si lo se es que ella se iba a ver allá con unas amigas para estudiar para un examen jajaja...

ahora si que estaba nerviosa y ya no se le ocurría que mas decirle para que terminara de cortar la comunicación

Kaito- bien cuando hables con ella ¿puedes decirle que me llame que necesito hablar con ella?

la mujer accedió y después de eso se corto la comunicación...

.

En la era feudal...

en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede la joven Yumi despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Yumi- ah ¿que me paso?

¿?- te desmayaste...

Yumi- ¿ah? ¡Kagome! -la abrazo aunque le dolió un poco el hombro- ¿que sucedió?

Kagome- bueno es algo difícil de explicar ¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

Yumi- pues... caí en el pozo, salí, estaba en otra parte, ¡ah! halle el árbol sagrado y me caí de nuevo

solo que esta vez me tope con un hombre...

Kagome- ¿que mas?

Yumi- no nada mas...

Kagome- ya veo, veras lo que sucede es esto...

comenzó a explicarle todo lo relacionado a lo que paso después de que ella perdió el conocimiento,

lo que era a perla de shikon, la existencia de los Yokais y los Hanyous, los monstruos, la batalla contra Naraku

mejor dicho ¡TODO!

Yumi- ah ya veo por eso es que Sesshomaru me llamo humana...

Kagome- si la verdad no te lo tomes a pecho el es así con todo el mundo...

Yumi- pues a mi no me asusta por mas que se la eche de matón...

Kagome- jajajaja... -ríe divertida ante lo dicho por su amiga- sabes aun así hay algo que no entiendo todavía

¿por que la perla habrá vuelto a aparecer si yo desee que no volviese a aparecer?

Yumi- quien sabe...

después de un rato salieron de la cabaña y los demás las rodearon enseguida -bueno no todos Sesshomaru

no ya que este se encontraba con Rin y Jaken que acababa de llegar

Miroku- señorita Yumi ¿se encuentra bien?

Yumi- si monje Miroku gracias

Sango- debes tener hambre...

Yumi- ah bueno... -se sonroja

Kaede- Sango ¿por que no vamos a prepararle algo de comer?

y se retiraron, entonces llega Inuyasha y olfatea a Yumi

Yumi- ¡¿acaso me olfateaste?!

Inuyasha- tu aroma es peculiar... se parece al de Kagome pero también se parece al de alguien mas... pero no

logro descubrir cual es el otro aroma...

Yumi- ¿ok? voy a fingir que eso no es raro...

Shippo- Inuyasha ya déjala cabeza de parro tonto la estas asustando

Inuyasha- ¡¿y tu en que te metes?! -le ta un coscorrón

Shippo- ¡ahhhh! -sale corriendo e Inuyasha lo persigue

Kagome- ah no puede ser de nuevo, disculpa Yumi pero tengo que ir a separar a esos dos...

Yumi- ah claro... -doce mientras Kagome se va- ¿siempre serán así?

entonces a lo lejos ve al lord del oeste pero no se hallaba solo aunque esto no le importo así que se acerco

y lo saludo por detrás pero al ver quienes eran los que le acompañaban...

Yumi- hay que lindo no crei que fueras padre...

Sesshomaru- ¿que te...?

le dirigía una de sus miradas mas frías posibles lo cual a ella al parecer no le afecto en lo absoluto

Rin- amo Sesshomaru ¿me ha conseguido una madre?

ante tal pregunta ni Yumi, ni Sesshomaru y ni mucho menos Jaken pudieron evitar ahogarse de la impresión

Jaken- cof, cof, cof... ¡niña! ¡¿pero que dices?! ¡el amo bonito jamas se fijaría en una humana cualquiera!

Yumi por supuesto que se enojo, no por lo de que Sesshomaru jamas se fijaría en alguien como ella,

sino por lo de humana cualquiera...

Yumi- ¡oyeme cara de sapo! ¡¿como que humana cualquiera?! ¡¿que te crees?!

¡a mi no me llamas así! -dijo totalmente roja de la ira

Jaken- ¡ah! ¡humana insolente!

Yumi- ¡el insolente aquí eres tu renacuajo sobre-desarrollado!

Sesshomaru- ¡basta!

Ambos pegan un brinco

Jaken- ah, ah, ah... si por supuesto amo bonito

Yumi- cobarde... -murmuro y claro que Sesshomaru la escucho

Rin- señorita ¿y usted como se llama?

Yumi- oh cierto pequeña yo me llamo Yumi, pero no tienes que llamarme señorita solo dime por mi nombre

Rin- que lindo nombre

Yumi- gracias ¿y cual es tu nombre?

Rin- yo me llamo Rin

Yumi- bueno yo también creo que ese es un lindo nombre...

Paso la tarde y la paz reinaba en la aldea o al menos por un rato...

* * *

**Continuara..**

**¿que opinan?**

**¿que sera lo que vaya a perturbar la paz de la aldea?**

**comenten que depende de sus comentarios y opiniones se va a tomar el rumbo de la historia**

**¡ah! y a los que les gusta avatar pueden buscar en mi pagina de perfil mis otras historias**

**bueno hasta aquí los dejo**

**sayonara...**


	5. 4: la historia se repite

**¡perdón por no haber publicado antes pero es que mi pc (en realidad es de mi hermana) se**

**quemo y duramos unos cuantos días tratando de arreglarla...**

**bueno ya no los molesto mas y aquí les dejo el episodio de hoy...**

**capitulo 4: la historia se repite**

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos en la cabaña de a anciana Kaede (incluso Sesshomaru y Jaken)

se hallaban preparando la cena cuando escucharon un estruendo proveniente de afuera

Aldeano- ¡anciana Kaede, sacerdotisa Kagome, señor Inuyasha, su excelencia, exterminadora Sango un monstruo

esta atacando la aldea, destruyendo todo a su paso!

todos salieron de la cabaña incluso el lord del oeste, la criatura era como de dos metros y medio con la mitad

del cuerpo desde la cintura para arriba con forma de hombre y la otra mitad con forma de escorpión, sus ojos eran

totalmente blancos y tenia por dientes unos horribles colmillos rojos...

Monstruo- me han dicho que aquí esta la perla de shikon exijo que me la entreguen...

Yumi- ¿pero que rayos le pasa? -dijo un poco aterrada ya que no sabia que hacer y ademas que ella

era quien llevaba la perla consigo

Inuyasha- estas soñando si crees que te la daremos- saco su garra de acero

el monstruo ignorando lo dicho por el hanyou dirigió su mirada a la chica

Monstruo- veo que esa niña es quien tiene la perla -se dirigió a Yumi a una gran velocidad

Kaede- ¡corre Yumi!

Yumi- ¡ahhhh! -empezó a a huir en dirección al bosque, legando al punto del árbol sagrado mientras era seguida

por la criatura y simultáneamente por los demás aventureros

Sesshomaru- Jaken cuida de Rin

Jaken- a... a... amo... bonito ¿a donde va? ¿no ira a ayudar a la humana insolente verdad?

Sesshomaru lo vio con una mirada tan gélida que daba miedo, después de eso solo se fue en dirección

a donde los demás se habían ido...

Yumi- ah... chicos creo que me vendría bien una ayuda aquí -dijo acorralada cuando la criatura la tomo entre

sus garras y con una de ellas le arranco la perla que tenia colgando en el cuello y se tragaba, entonces su piel

se volvió verde y la parte inferior de su cuerpo de color negro, de repente una flecha

se clavo en el brazo que tenia sujetada a Yumi...

Kagome- ¡déjala!

entonces ella corrió al lado de su amiga

Yumi- ¿en donde están los demás?

Kagome- venían detrás de mi...

la criatura furiosa se abalanzo en dirección de las chicas atacándolas, estas se echaron a correr

pero el monstruo alcanzo a Kagome y la dejo inconsciente por lo que por lo que Yumi corrió

a su lado a auxiliarla...

Yumi- Kagome... Kagome ¿estas bien?... Kagome contesta... -dijo mientras la sacudía, de improvisto el monstruo

las fue a atacar de nuevo y ella n su desesperación..

Yumi- bien, espero que esas lecciones de arqueria que tome el año pasado ayan servido de algo...

y disparo una flecha del arco de Kagome logrando darle a otro de los brazos de la criatura el cual se desintegro

-este tenia cuatro brazos- haciendo que esta se pusiera mas furiosa aun, pero para la suerte de las chicas

los demás llegaron para ayudarlas...

Inuyasha- ¡garra de acero! -le corto la cola pero de ella salieron miles de escorpiones

Sango- ¡hiraikotzu! -partio al monstruo en dos mitades, pero cada un de ellas se regenero haciendo que

ahora hubiesen dos de ellos...

Miroku- ¡malvada criatura de las tinieblas desaparece te lo ordeno! -le lanzo un pergamino pero

tampoco sirvió de nada, parecía que era inmune a todo Sango y Miroku luchaban contra uno de ellos

mientras que Inuyasha y Shippo contra el otro y Kohaku y Kirara contra los escorpiones,

la batalla era reñida y parecía que todo estaba perdido, Inuyasha había sido herido por la criatura con la que

batallaba y Shippo trataba de hacer frente pero el pobre no podía, por otra parte Yumi y Kagome

también estaban en problemas ya que Kagome aun seguía inconsciente así que Yumi hacia todo lo posible

por que los escorpiones que las estaban atacando no las alcanzaran utilizando el arco de Kagome,

pero de un momento a otro un látigo de luz verde toxico apareció cortando y desintegrando la cabeza

del monstruo que estaba atacando al hanyou... ¡era Sesshomaru!

un momento... ¡¿SESSHOMARU?!

si ese mismo, el que viste y calza, ya habiendo acabado con una de las criaturas empezó a atacar a las otras

demás con ayuda de los demás mientras que Inuyasha iba al lado de su amada y le dijo a Yumi que podía ir

tranquila que el se quedaría Kagome, entonces la chica fue con los demás, el pobre Shippo estaba rodeado

por varios de esos escorpiones, entonces ella se dirigió hacia el y les disparo unas flechas haciéndolos desaparecer,

estaban acabando con las criaturas, todo estaba terminando, pero justo, justo, justo cuando estaban por derrotar

a la ultima criatura esta saco su cabeza de su cuerpo mientras que de ella le salían un par de alas

y empezó a alejarse volando, entonces Yumi tomo el arco y con una flecha fue a lanzar un tiro libre pero cuando lo

hizo Sesshomaru la movió y la flecha se desvió unos centímetros y fue directo al centro de la cabeza

haciendo que explotara pero el problema fue cuando...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¡listo! espero que este capitulo les aya gustado**

**¿que sera lo que sucedió?**

**¿que pasara?**

**¡comenten!**

**depende de sus comentarios el rumbo que tome esta historia**

**besos y saludos, aquí se despide yami no ojo**

**sayonara...**


	6. 5: ¿por que?

**lamento el retraso pero andaba "medio muerta" en cama con una gripe terrible**

**así**** que aquí les dejo el capitulo**

**capitulo 5: ¿por que?**

* * *

Pero el problema fue cuando...

Sango -¡oh no!

Shippo -¡no otra vez!

Inuyasha -¡no!

Miroku -¡la-la-la...!

Kagome -ya recuperada- ¡la perla se ha roto!

si así es, la perla de shikon se había roto de nuevo haciendo que sus fragmentos saliesen disparados

por todas partes

Yumi - ¿que?

entonces Kagome se le acerca corriendo

Kagome - Yumi ¿estas bien?

Yumi - si, ah Kagome ¿me puedes explicar que acaba de pasar?

Kagome - ¿recuerdas lo que te conté sobre lo que viví con los chicos para poder encontrar los fragmentos?

Yumi - pues si, espera... ¡hay nooo...! eso quiere decir que...

Kagome - si de nuevo tenemos que ir a buscarlos

Inuyasha - ¡ahhh! -pateando el piso- ¡esto es absurdo!

Yumi - ¡hay no!

Kagome - ¿que te sucede Yumi?

Yumi - ¡mi padre debe estar que echa humo! ¡no lo he visto desde ayer que llegue aquí!

Kagome - es verdad, mmm... ya se, el pozo se activo de nuevo ¿verdad?

Yumi - pues si...

Kagome - bien entonces iré contigo

Inuyasha - ¡¿que?! ¿Kagome estas loca? ¿y que tal y que el pozo se desactive contigo del otro lado?

Kagome - Inuyasha todo va a estar bien ¿si? cálmate

Yumi - Kagome no es necesario que vallas conmigo...

Kagome - tranquila que con eso aprovecho y visito a mi madre

Yumi - mmm esta bien si tu lo dices... - contesto dudosa

Kagome - Inuyasha por favor ve y dile a la anciana Kaede lo sucedido y por favor trata de no matarte

con Shippo en lo que regreso...

Inuyasha - grrr... esta bien, pero si te tardas mucho...

Kagome - si vas a ir por mi ya lo se... -dijo terminando la frase por el y girándose hacia su amiga- bien vamos...

Yumi - de acuerdo -entonces se dirige hacia el Yokai- Sesshomaru gracias por ayudarnos -dijo inocentemente aun

sin haber caído en cuenta de que fue por culpa de el que ahora estaban metidos en ese lió

el por su lado la vio de manera gélida e inexpresiva

Sesshomaru - ¿quien te dijo que lo hice por ayudarlos?

Yumi - si, si lo hiciste por eso...

Sesshomaru - eres una mocosa ingenua

Yumi - ¿como? ¡ja! bueno yo seré ingenua pero al menos no soy una chica sin sentimientos y me importa lo que

sientan los demás... ademas tu a mi no me engañas, si lo hiciste por ayudarnos...

Sesshomaru - claro que no niña...

Yumi - que si

Sesshomaru - te dije que no estúpida

Yumi - eres un idiota

Sesshomaru - estúpida

Yumi - animal...

.

aparte...

.

Shippo - Kohaku es mi imaginación o Yumi y Sesshomaru están peleando...

Kohaku - no, no es tu imaginación... y lo mas raro es que se parecen a...

Shippo y Kohaku -a la vez- Inuyasha y Kagome...

Miroku - vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿quien diría que Sesshomaru en el fondo podía ser como Inuyasha?

y es que aquellos dos parecían un par de niños discutiendo, sin duda esa chica lograba sacar una parte de

Sesshomaru que ni el mismo sabia que tenia, después de eso las chicas se fueron hacia la época

actual mientras que cada una estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos...

Kagome *** no otra vez ¿y ahora que voy a hacer? tenemos que recuperar los fragmentos y es que si la perla**

**regreso... ¿quien sabe que mas sea capaz de regresar también? ***

Yumi *** tengo que ayudarlos a recuperar los fragmentos, es mi responsabilidad, digo... yo fui quien ****rompió**

**la perla... ¿fui yo verdad? por que ahora que lo pienso Sesshomaru me movió cuando dispare la flecha y**

**entonces... ¡estúpido Sesshomaru! ¡todo esto es tu culpa! en lo que te vea te voy a... por el momento lo que**

**si se es que no puedo dejarlos y menos sabiendo por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, después que**

**Kagome me lo contó, aunque solo hay algo que me preocupa... ¿como se lo diré a mi padre? ***

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¿que pasara?**

**¿les gusto?**

**comenten me encanta leer sus opiniones ya sean buenas o malas**

**y depende de sus comentarios se va a tomar el rumbo de la historia**

**así**** que ya ****saben espero sus reviews, consejos, opiniones, preguntas, tomatazos ¡todo!**

**aquí se despide yami no ojo**

**sayonara...**


	7. 6: mas problemas

**perdón**** por la demora pero es que estuve muy enferma (por no decir medio muerta)**

**y por eso no pude actualizar T.T en fin aquí les dejo el capitulo... ademas de que por culpa de mi mama**

**se me borro el capitulo de mi carpeta de archivos...**

**capitulo 6: mas problemas**

* * *

Kagome- ¡mama estoy en casa!

Sra Higurashi- ¡Kagome mi niña! ¡regresaste!

Kagome- ¡mamá! -Abrazándola

Sota- ¿hermana? ¡hermana! -se abalanza sobre ella abrazándola también

Kagome- sota ... me asfixias ...

Sota- oh lo siento hermana...

Yumi- vaya Sota que lindo es ver que me extrañaste... -dijo sarcástica al chico

Sota- ¡oh Yumi! -también la abraza

Yumi- bueno tengo que ir a mi casa, mi padre debe estar que echa humo...

Sra Higurashi- es cierto el llamo, me dijo que estaba preocupado por ti...

Kagome- si quieres te acompaño

Yumi- no gracias Kagome ya sabes como se pone mi papa, es mejor que valla sola

Kagome- ¿estas segura?

Yumi- si ...

entonces se fue a su casa, al llegar allí las reacciones de su padre fueron en este orden...

felicidad, confusión, enojo y... pues mas enojo

Kaito- ¡¿se puede saber en donde rayos estabas?!

Yumi- papa yo te lo puedo explicar... -dijo con la cabeza gacha

Kaito- a ver te escucho

entonces es así como el señor Onuki empezó a escuchar la historia que su hija le relataba mientras pensaba que

uno: su hija había enloquecido, dos: tenia una excelente imaginación, había inventado la historia del año

y seria una magnifica escritora o tres: no le quería decir en donde estuvo

Kaito- escucha Yumi -dijo sujetándose el tabique de la nariz- quiero que te vallas a tu habitación, castigada hasta

que decidas decirme la verdad ¿entendido?

Yumi- si papa... -contesto con la cabeza gacha mientras se levantaba hacia su cuarto- ***Sesshomaru en **

**cuanto te vea me las pagaras...***- pensó

así pasaron los días, con Yumi castigada, Kagome preocupada e Inuyasha al borde de la exasperación...

.

tenplo Higurashi ...

¿-? ¡Kagome ...!

la chica se asomo por la ventana y al ver quien era fue corriendo hacia el

Kagome- Inuyasha ¿que te paso?

Inuyasha- te tardaste mucho y me preocupe por ti

Kagome- Inu... -fue interrumpida por Sota que llego corriendo

Sota- ¡orejas de perro!

Inuyasha- hola Sota ... Kagome y tu Amiga?

Kagome- ¿Yumi?

Inuyasha- pues ¿de cual mas voy a estar hablando?

ella se sonroja avergonzada por lo tonta de la pregunta

Kagome- ah... ¿pues si verdad? -dijo rascándose la cabeza- pues esta en su casa, lo que sucede es que su

padre no le creyó lo que paso y la castigo...

Inuyasha- mmm... ya veo... voy por ella -dijo como si nada

Kagome y Sota- ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha- ¿que? ¿que les pasa?

Sota- Inuyasha el padre de Yumi es un poco... pues... diferente... y lo cierto es que lo mas probable es que

no reaccione como nosotros cuando te vea...

el solo se limito a gruñir hasta que dijo

Inuyasha- bah, como ustedes quieran, pero recuerden que esa niña nos tiene que ayudar a buscar la perla...

.

en el sengoku...

Rin- señor Sesshomaru ¿cuando cree que vuelva Yumi? ya lleva muchos días que se fue y la extraño mucho

Sesshomaru- Jaken cuida de Rin -dijo mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado

Jaken- gusta el hermoso ¿estará pensando en ir a buscar a esa niña insolente? ¿No es?

Sesshomaru lo vio con una mirada tan gélida que el pobre yokai se quedo paralizado del miedo

entonces empezó a caminar rumbo a pozo ya que hacia tiempo que el ya sabia de donde venia Kagome en realidad

por lo que si esa chiquilla venia del mismo solo le quedaba una opción si la quería traer... tendría que ir al futuro...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¡perdonnnnn! se que quedo muy cortito pero al menos es algo ademas que tuve que improvisar ya que**

**no tenia mas borradores del capitulo y ademas de todo me habían betado de la pc...**

**ya saben que me gustan sus reviews por mas cortos que sean, acepto de todo, desde criticas hasta**

**consejos o ánimos para seguir adelante...**

**bueno hasta aquí los dejo**

**sayonara ...**


	8. 7: la venganza es dulce

**Perdón**** si me retrase, lo siento...**

**bien aquí esta**

**capitulo 7: la venganza es dulce**

* * *

En la época actual...

al salir del pozo Sesshomaru se encontró en un pequeño templo del cual salio tranquilamente

.

.

.

mientras dentro del templo Higurashi...

Inuyasha-olfatea- ese olor, es el de... ¡no puede ser!

Kagome- ¿que te pasa Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- ¡Sesshomaru! -salio corriendo rumbo al jardín, al llegar allí- ¡Sesshomaru! ¿que rayos haces aquí?

Sesshomaru- eso no te incumbe... -dicho esto empezó a correr en dirección a la ciudad

Kagome- Inuyasha ¿que paso?

Inuyasha- Sesshomaru entro en esta época

Kagome- ¿que? ¿pero como? ¿que estará haciendo aquí?

Inuyasha- mmm no lo se ¿tu por que crees que sea?

Kagome- lo único que se me ocurre es...

los dos al unisono- ¡Yumi!

.

.

.

Templo Onuki ...

"Toc, toc, toc ..."

señor Onuki- un momento -se abre la puerta- buenas señor ¿se puede saber que desea?

este no contesto sino que solo entro a la casa

señor Onuki- oiga señor usted no puede entrar así como así a mi casa

Yumi- papa ¿que sucede?

señor Onuki- Yumi quédate arriba

Yumi- papa ¿por que estas tan alterado? ¿estas...? -ve al hombre que se encuentra en

su casa- ¡¿Sesshomaru?! ¿que haces aquí?

señor Onuki- hija ¿lo conoces?

Yumi- pu-pu-pues si... ¿recuerdas a historia que te conté? bueno... pues el es el que me salvo de esa

criatura y también es el hermano o medio-hermano de Inuyasha el novio de Kagome

señor Onuki- ¿ah si? entonces se supone que este hombre viene de la época feudal

Aeropuerto yumi-

Sesshomaru- Humana del hablo de aleta -al

Yumi- ¿si? espera... ¿otra vez me llamaste humana? ¡¿cuantas veces te voy a decir que mi nombre es Yumi?!

¡yo tengo nombre YUMI!...

Kai- papa, hermana ya llegue... -dice mientras entra y se queda observando la escena

Sesshomaru- no me interesa cual sea tu nombre, tu vienes conmigo...

Kai- papa -se voltea y lo ve mientras le habla en voz muy baja- ¿que esta pasando? ¿quien es ese señor?

señor Onuki- el se supone que es un conocido de tu hermana... -le responde de igual manera

Yumi- ¡vete de mi casa!

Sesshomaru- me voy pero tu vienes conmigo

Yumi- estas soñando ahora ¡lárgate de mi casa!

Este se harto, salto hacia ella, la cargo como un saco y salio de allí...

mientras Inuyasha y Kagome iban en dirección al templo Onuki cuando de repente sintieron la presencia de

Sesshomaru y Yumi, estos iban en dirección al templo por lo que los siguieron, al llegar allá rápidamente

fueron alcanzados por Inuyasha y Kagome

Yumi- ¡suéltame idiota!

Inuyasha- Sesshomaru ¿que rayos haces aquí?

Yumi- ¿en serio? ¡¿que te parece que esta haciendo?! ¡ayúdenme!

Kagome- Sesshomaru suéltala por favor

Este ignoro lo dicho y empezó a hacer un látigo de veneno, Inuyasha y el empezaron a pelear, cuando por fin

lograron liberar a la pobre de Yumi, Kagome se quedo junto a ella pero Sesshomaru fue hacia ellas, entonces

a Kagome se le vino una idea, saco unas cuentas de las mangas de su traje, empezó a hacer un conjuro

y las cuentas fueron disparadas hacia el cuello de Sesshomaru el cual andaba persiguiendo a Yumi

Kagome- Yumi di algo -grito

Yumi- ¿algo? ¿que se supone que diga?

Kagome- una palabra o frase, una orden...

En ese momento a Yumi le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cuando Inuyasha se estaba peleando con

Shippo y Kagome lo mando "abajo" literalmente, ante este pensamiento se le formo una sonrisa entre traviesa

y macabra en el rostro a la chica pelinegra

Yumi- abajo, ¡abajo! ¡ABAJO!

y.. ¡pufff! de un momento a otro Sesshomaru estaba con la cara enterrada en el suelo, Inuyasha revolcándose de

la risa, Kagome con la boca abierta y Yumi... bueno pues ella tenia los brazos

cruzados y la misma sonrisa en el rostro...

Inuyasha- jajaja bienvenido jajaja a mi jajaja mundo jajaja...

después de eso los cuatro se fueron de regreso a la época feudal, claro que no sin antes

que Yumi llamara a su padre para avisarle que estaba bien...

* * *

**Continuara... **

**¿que les parece?**

**de nuevo les pido perdón por el retraso pero es que tuve algunos problemas ****técnicos**

**bueno creo que es obvio el por que le puse ese titulo a este capitulo**

**comenten espero sus reviews**

**saludos**

**sayonara...**


	9. 8: insoportable

**hola... siento si me tarde pero en el epi anterior no tuve ni un solo review y bueno...**

**eso me bajo el animo...**

**paro bueno aquí les dejo este epi...**

**capitulo 8: insoportable**

* * *

Rin- ¡señor Sesshomaru! -dijo mientras corría hasta el y lo abrazo- ¡Yumi regresaste!

Shippo- ¡Yumi!

Sesshomaru soltó un gruñido

Yumi- hola chiquita

Rin- te extrañamos mucho...

Por otra parte...

Kagome- Inuyasha ¿no has notado que tu hermano ha estado un poco extraño últimamente?

Inuyasha- pues ahora que lo dices... como que si... -estos se encontraban a una distancia prudencial para que el

Yokai no los escuchase- bueno ahora que lo pienso desde que tu amiga llego acá el se ha estado comportando

fuera de lo normal... bueno normal tratándose de Sesshomaru...

Kagome- si la verdad que es muy extraño...

Inuyasha- ¿que? ¿mi hermano? el siempre ha sido raro...

Kagome- no me estoy refiriendo a eso Inuyasha -suspiro- estoy hablando es de su comportamiento...

Inuyasha- ah ya... bueno eso también...

En otra parte...

**POV Sesshomaru**

¿que rayos me esta pasando? ¿en que estupidez estaba pensando cuando fui detrás de

esa humana?creo que fue solo porque Rin me dijo que la extrañaba -suspiro- esa pequeña ha

logrado entrar en mi corazón, es curioso... se ha vuelto lo mismo que ese Kitzune a el idiota de

mi hermano y su novia... Rin... mi hija... creo que nunca me imagine de padre y mucho

menos de una humana... si debió ser por que Rin me lo pidió, pero lo que aun no logro explicarme

es ¿por que esa humana insignificante logra hacer que me saque de quicio tan fácil?

y lo peor de todo es que por su culpa ahora tengo este estúpido rosario

y como si fuera poco ahora esa estúpida tiene el poder de mandarme "abajo" literalmente

como lo hace la sacerdotisa con el idiota de Inuyasha... y de paso tiene la osadía de reírse de mi...

ya me las pagaran... ahora esa humana, el kitzune y Rin están jugando...

y pensar que al parecer ahora los tengo que acompañar a buscar esos dichosos

fragmentos... -gruñido- estúpidos humanos... esa chica ya me las pagara...

**Fin POV Sesshomaru**

**POV Yumi**

jajajaja... ¡jamas voy a olvidar su rostro cuando lo mande al suelo!

aquello fue una escena épica...

que bueno que Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron a tiempo para ayudarme, sino quien sabe que

hubiera echo conmigo, pero... ¿por que fue a buscarme?

bah... ¿quien sabe? yo no voy a mortificarme por eso ,(o preocupar acá también le decimos así)

¿que tanto nos ve? o mejor dicho... ¡¿QUE TANTO ME VE?! ya me esta empezando a inquietar...

después de que los chicos vinieron a saludarnos y empezamos a jugar el se monto en su rama

y desde entonces no deja de mirarme, esto se esta empezando a volver incomodo...

¡DEJA DE MIRARME! ¿es algún tipo de venganza o que?

veo que ahí viene el irritante de su sirviente a fastidiar... cobarde...

estúpido sapo ... ¿como Sesshomaru lo aguanta? ...

¡es tan irritante! ¡no lo soporto! y aquí esta insultándome con cuanta cosa se le pasa por la cabeza...

Jaken- ¡niña estúpida! ¡¿como se te ocurrió ponerle ese rosario a mi amo bonito?!

Yumi- ¡por que tu "amo bonito" no me dejaba tranquila!

Jaken- ¡eres una chiquilla estúpida!

Yumi- ¡y tu un idiota cara de sapo!

Jaken- ¡mocosa!

Yumi- ¡animal con patas!

y así seguimos por un largo rato...

**Fin POV Yumi**

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¿que les pareció?**

**¿algún consejo?**

**¿que quieren que suceda?**

**se que fue corto pero al menos fue algo... ¿no?**

**bien y pasando a otra cosa perdonen si hay veces en que no se entiende pero es que tengo**

**el traductor Google y a veces me cambia lo que escribo así que si llegan a leer alguna incoherencia**

**díganmelo**** y yo lo ****corregiré, ¡ah! y ya saben dejen sus reviews, nos leemos pronto...**

**sayonara ...**


	10. 9: ellas

**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con otro episodio estreno jejeje espero les guste y bueno sin mas aquí esta**

**capitulo 9: ellas**

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando una sombra se hallaba merodeando por los alrededores de la aldea,

ya había conseguido la primera parte de las cosas que necesitaba para sus planes por lo que solo le faltaban las

ultimas tres las cuales afortunadamente se hallaban en el mismo lugar...

llego hasta un pequeño templo y allí encontró la segunda pieza: las cenizas de una sacerdotisa, las

tomo y metió en un saco luego se dirigió con cautela a una cabaña mientras esbozaba una macabra sonrisa,

todo el mundo estaba dormido por lo que nadie la descubrió, se acerco a las dos jóvenes que dormían plácidamente

parecían dos ángeles, sin embargo eso no hizo que desistiera de sus macabros planes, calladamente las

envolvió en sus sombras y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían desaparecido...

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente...

.

Inuyasha- ¡Kagome! -este se hallaba corriendo por toda la aldea desesperado en busca de su novia la

cual había desaparecido repentinamente y sin dejar rastro alguno

Kaede- ¡Yumi! -esta también había desaparecido durante la noche lo cual estaba haciendo que

la situación se volviese realmente inquietante

Rin- ¡señorita Kagome! ¡señorita Yumi!

Sango- ¡¿pero en donde se habrán metido?!

Shippo- esto ya me esta empezando a dar miedo...

Miroku- mmm... esto no me esta dando buena espina, algo esta pasando...

Sesshomaru- ustedes los humanos en verdad que son estúpidos -dijo el lord del oeste integrándose

a la conversación lo cual era realmente raro en el- ¿acaso no se han dado cuenta de la presencia

maligna que estuvo rondando por aquí anoche?

Kaede- es cierto Sesshomaru ahora que lo dices...

en ese momento llega Inuyasha interrumpiendo a la sacerdotisa

Inuyasha- ¡espera, espera, espera! ¿acaso estas diciendo que anoche secuestraron a Kagome y yo

no me di cuenta de ni un rábano?

Sesshomaru- idiota -murmuro cosa que el hanyou claramente escucho

Inuyasha- ¿como me dijiste?

Sango- ¡basta! ¡ya basta de ustedes dos! ¡por si no se ha dado cuenta este no es

el momento para sus estúpidas peleas! -grito Sango dejando a todos los presentes fuera de si

y es que ¿como era posible que esos dos se pusieran a pelear en un momento como este? bueno

de Sesshomaru no era algo extraño... hasta cierto punto, ¿pero Inuyasha? ok, ok, es Inuyasha pero se

supone que en este momento debería estar mas preocupado en Kagome que en sus disputas con

su hermano mayor, en ese momento Jaken reacciono

Jaken- ¡humana! ¡¿como se te ocurre hablarle así a mi amo bonito?!

Sango- escúchame bien pedazo de renacuajo mas te vale que te mantengas calladito ¿entiendes?

eso si no quieres que utilice mi Hiraikotzu para cortarte la lengua... -dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo,

frió y amenazante el cual sorprendió al resto, dejando muy pálido al pequeño yokai al cual le recorrió

un escalofrió al escuchar la amenaza de la exterminadora

.

.

.

Mientras en las montañas...

.

una mujer se hallaba en frente de un par de especies de calderas las cuales contenían hiervas, aceites y

muchas otras sustancias desconocidas, en una de las calderas había vertido las cenizas que

había robado mientras que en la otra vertió unas plumas, entonces una de las chicas hablo

Yumi- ¡oye tu vieja loca suéltanos!

¿?- ya te he dicho cien veces literalmente que me llamo Keiko no vieja loca -dijo Keiko con los dientes apretados

Yumi- si, si... como si eso me importara, igualito estas loca...

Keiko estaba que hervía de la furia pero sin embargo se contenía, esa chiquilla la estaba enloqueciendo de verdad

Kagome- ¿que es lo que quieres hacer con nosotras Keiko?

Keiko- fácil, verán ustedes tienen las esencias de las dos mujeres que necesito para reunir los fragmentos

de la perla de shikon ya que ya tengo en mi poder tres de ellos...

Yumi- vieja loca -murmuro

Keiko- ¡que no me llames así!

Yumi- si aja... dime ¿quienes son esas dos mujeres de las cuales nosotras tenemos sus "esencias"?

Keiko soltó una sonrisa macabra, a Kagome le recorrió un frió por la espalda, aquella situación ya le era

muy conocida y por alguna razón ya creía saber cual seria una de esas mujeres

Keiko- ¿con que quieren saber eh? -su sonrisa se ensancha aun mas- bien pues creo que se los puedo decir

antes de que mueran, un poco de conversación no me va a hacer daño... verán mis

queridas chicas esas mujeres son... Kikyo y Kagura

el rostro de Kagome palideció al escuchar aquel nombre ¿Kikyo? ¿por que ella? como si la situación

no estuviese ya lo suficientemente complicada ahora tenia que aparecer ella, en cuanto a Yumi su reacción

fue un tanto distinta, claro ella apenas estaba empezando a relacionarse con ellos, ella estaba confundida,

pero aun así mas que confundida se hallaba enojada ¿quien era esa tal Kagura? es cierto que

Kagome ya le había contado de ella cuando le contó la historia de lo ocurrido hace tres años atrás pero aun así

tenia la sensación de que esto no le iba a gustar nada, ya por lo menos de Kikyo sabia quien era o por lo

menos eso creía pero sin embargo tenia un mal presentimiento...

ademas ¡¿que rayos le pasaba a esa vieja loca?! ¿con que las iba a matar eh? bueno nada mas que

espere a que ella logre soltarse y vera la tunda que le dará, ella no es que sea una salvaje, una

chica sin modales o algo así, sino que esa mujer no le caía bien en lo absoluto, también estaba el hecho de que

las quisiera matar a su amiga y a ella no ayudaba mucho y sin contar el hecho de que había veces en las que

daba la impresión de que Yumi tenia muy poco sentido de la autoconservacion...

.

.

.

En otra parte...

.

el grupo de aventureros fueron en rescate de las dos secuestradas, ya habian logrado localizar el

rastro que quedo del aroma de estas, en el grupo iban Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku,

Kirara y Sesshomaru -este ultimo bajo las amenazas de una muy histérica Sango la cual amenazaba a todo

mundo de que si no iban a rescatar a sus amigas los eliminaría con su Hiraikotzu- claramente este no le tenia

miedo pero no tenia ganas de discutir en ese preciso momento, ademas el dijo que esa chiquilla se las

pagaría por ponerle ese estúpido rosario y si otra persona acababa con ella antes que el no podría lograrlo

y el nunca perdía así que ese era otro motivo para ir por ella...

.

.

.

En la montaña...

.

Keiko- bien ya casi esta listo -sonríe malvadamente

Keiko haba untado una pasta verde en un cuerpo de barro

que había hecho y tenia recostado en un futon y vertió las plumas y un abanico en otro futon a la vez que

había puesto a las chicas en una caldera de piedra sumergiéndolas en una especie de maceración,

Kagome y Yumi estaban que estallaban de ira pero lamentablemente ninguna podía mover ni un solo musculo

de su cuerpo ya que aquel liquido las tenia paralizadas...

definitivamente Yumi tenia unas ganas increíbles de romperle la nariz a esa mujer las

cuales expreso en mas de una ocasión...

de un momento a otro esos cuerpos de barro empezaron a tomar forma y se transformaron en Kikyo y Kagura

a la vez que Kagome y Yumi empiezan a debilitarse y las otras despiertan

Kikyo- ¿que paso?

Kagura- ¿en donde estoy?

Keiko- bienvenidas mis niñas me alegro de que al fin hayan despertado

Kikyo- ¿eh? es cierto estoy viva de nuevo pero ¿quien eres tu y por que me has traído de vuelta a la vida?

Keiko- oh mi niña yo soy Keiko y veras a ti y a Kagura las he traído de vuelta ya que las necesito,

quiero que me ayuden a obtener los fragmentos de la perla de shikon y a cambio yo la ayudare a ustedes

a que se queden con sus amados y si no me equivoco en tu caso Kikyo seria ese hanyou y

en tu caso su hermano el yokai ¿no es así o acaso me equivoco?

Kagome y Yumi- ¡que ni se te ocurra vieja loca!

entonces fue allí que las recién llegadas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las dos chicas del futuro

pero un momento...¿por que rayos Yumi había gritado también aquello?

de Kagome ella lo entendía después de todo Inuyasha es su novio pero, ¿por que ella reacciono así si

Sesshomaru no es nada de ella? apenas y lleva una semana de conocerlo y en ese

poco tiempo solamente habían discutido, bueno cuando lograba hacer

que el hablara, aunque tenia que admitir que se le hacia muy divertido verlo molesto...

justo apenas de que las chicas dijeran eso sucedió lo menos esperado

Inuyasha- ¡Kagome al fin te en...! -pero no logro terminar la frase ya que se queda paralizado al ver a la

mujer que se encuentra en frente de el- Kikyo... -susurro

Kikyo- Inuyasha...

en ese instante llegan también el resto del equipo, entre ellos Sesshomaru

Kagura- Se... ssho... ma... ru... -murmuro Kagura

el aludido solo logro verla totalmente aturdido, los demás solamente estaban impresionados,

Sango estaba con la boca abierta, Miroku estaba desconcertado, Kirara empezó a gruñir,

a Kohaku le recorrió un sudor frió por la nuca, una vez había logrado presenciar una pelea entre Inuyasha

y Kagome a causa de Kikyo y allí el hanyou no termino muy bien que digamos así que desde allí

aprendió que cuando Kagome se enojaba era mejor no estar cerca pues daba miedo,

en cuanto a Shippo el pequeño tenia la sensación de que esto no terminaría muy

bien que digamos... para los hermanos Taisho

en ese momento Yumi con la paciencia acabada grito

Yumi- ¡oigan ustedes dos! ¡¿y nosotras que?! ¡¿acaso estamos pintadas en la pared par de idiotas?!

Kagome se le unió- ¡Inuyasha ayúdame a salir de aquí!

estos no reaccionaron por lo que el resto del equipo entro en acción sacando a las chicas de alli

Keiko- ¡no, no se las van a llevar! ¡Kagura, Kikyo ataquen!

Kagura- tu estas sola en esto Keiko...

entonces Keiko decide atacar por si misma

Kagome- ¡chicos ella tiene tres fragmentos de la perla!

al escuchar eso Sango, Kohaku y Kirara salen en defensa dejando a las chicas en el cuidado del monje junto

a Shippo, ya estaban logrando terminar cuando de repente esta se desaparece y reaparece detraes de

Kagome y Yumi dispuesta a atacarlas, estas se hallaban muy pálidas y muy débiles pero sin embargo esto no evito

que la chica mas joven se levantara de un salto y le propinara un puñetazo en la nariz el cual se la

partió y la dejo inconsciente permitiendo que le quitasen los fragmentos, después

de todo ella ya había dejado claro que le iba a partir la cara y así lo hizo...

Shippo- creo que Kagome no es la única que da miedo cuando se enoja...

Kohaku- creo que yo me atrevería a decir que Yumi da aun mas miedo que la señorita Kagome

Kagome sonrió ante lo recién ocurrido pero a la vez un pensamiento recorrió su mente

Kagome- ***aquí vamos de nuevo... definitivamente creo que la historia se va a repetir... ***

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¡lo logre!**

**¡por fin pude actualizar!**

**¿que les pareció?**

**muajajaja traje de nuavo a Kikyo y a Kagura muajajajajaja**

**les quiero dar unas enormes gracias a mi gemelita hilda-gatita y a yuya kinomito que sus comentarios**

**me alentaron mucho y claro que también a los demás lectores que han comentado y**

**también**** a los lectores silenciosos**

**ah y a los que les guste Pucca les recomiendo mi fic: por un error ¡Pucca perdoname!**

**dejen reviews...**

**sayonara...**


End file.
